


Sahara Squeaky Springs

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: Yaz propped her head up with her left hand and looked seriously at her lover. “Graham and Ryan are right here. You’ll have to be quiet.  Can you even do that?”  The Doctor nodded solemnly.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sahara Squeaky Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little missing scene from Rosa. Just for fun. A conscious attempt to be realistic about positions. That’s all.

Sahara Squeeky Springs

Yaz lay on the left side of the bed farthest from the window, her back to the wall. The smell of stale cigarettes and laundry soap filled her nostrils. Now that both of the men were snoring softly the Doctor pulled her braces off her shoulders and quickly sat on the squeaky  
bed, pulling off her boots. She grimaced at the noise. “Shoulda taken th’other bed”. 

“Why is that” Yaz teased, a glint in her dark brown eyes.

The Doctor lay on her back and swung her legs up and under the covers. 

“I’m really worked up and I could use your help relieving some tension”. The Doctor whispered earnestly as she grabbed Yaz’s right hand under the powder blue blanket and dragged it to the waistband of her dark blue trousers.

Ever since the day the Doctor and her Tardis were reunited, she and Yaz had always shared a bed, having some kind of sexual encounter every day, often both before and after Yaz slept. The Doctor was always, well, expressive.

Yaz propped her head up with her left hand and looked seriously at her lover. “Graham and Ryan are right here. You’ll have to be quiet. Can you even do that?” The Doctor nodded solemnly. 

Yaz shifted down slightly, still on her left side while the Doctor lay on her back her knees spread.

Under the covers, Yaz wasted no time slipping past the waistband of both the Doctor’s pants and trousers, and was genuinely surprised at how much moisture she found given their utter lack of foreplay. Her index and middle finger spread the moisture along her slit and coming to rest on the hood of her clit. She watched the Doctor’s ever- expressive face as she started on a rhythm she knew the blond woman loved. Two fingers together in a count of four to match her alien heartbeats. 

Uninhibited, the Doctor kneaded her own breasts. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Yaz immediately stopped, looking over to where Ryan was snoring less than a meter away. There was no change in his deep breathing. Yaz released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Shhhhhh” she hissed, and the Doctor nodded, eager for Yaz to start moving her fingers again, she squirmed, and the bed squeaked. 

Ryan snorted and went back to his gentle snore. 

Yaz restarted her rhythm, a bit harder now. After a few minutes, the Doctor screwed her face up tight, a silent version of what would normally be her “I’m close, Gods don’t stop” face. 

Yaz bit her lip in concentration, keeping her rhythm steady on the Doctor’s clit. “Come for me” she whispered. 

Face in a silent scream, the Doctor tensed up and the bed squeaked again. Yaz coughed to cover the noise. The Doctor breathed deeply, coming down from the high of her powerful orgasm. “Thank you” she breathed, kissing Yaz deeply, and for the first time since she came to bed. 

Yaz was battling within. She was certainly turned on, but she was also anxious, knowing she wasn’t welcome in the hotel, or really anywhere in 1955 Montgomery. With Ryan and Graham in the room, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to relax enough to cum. 

The Doctor started to signal her to trade places so her right hand could reach Yaz’s core. “Let’s just cuddle for a bit” Yaz whispered, kissing the Doctor again. 

“Are you alright?” The Doctor pulled back, a worried wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. 

“I just don’t know if I can relax enough . . .” Yaz trailed off. The Doctor nodded with a look of understanding and a spark of something else. 

“Love a challenge, me, but only if you want.” Yaz was tempted.

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . Should they? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
